User blog:NOS Sterling/Worlds Unite will soon go beyond Mega Man and Sonic
You would soon expect Nostalgia when this comes in... Yesterday, IGN announced that some of SEGA (which owns the Sonic the Hedgehog IP) and Capcom (which owns the Mega Man IP) will soon have additional characters from both Sega and Mega Man as well and some of which will be announced within a few days. It could be crazy that nostalgia will kick in when you see your favorite Capcom or Sega character from the game but expect a lot more when it comes it. In the meanwhile, here's what we have as of now... Day 4 After nearly 3 days of big reveals, and they have saved the best for last. Ryu from Street Fighter, Monster Hunter, Vyse from Skies of Arcadia, and Base Wing from Panzer Dragoon will be part of this crossover! Which means that we are done with the reveals for the Worlds Unite Crossover. Kaminski commented: :"There have been some crazy awesome franchises joining the Worlds Unite fray up until now, but you know we had to save some EPIC franchises for last! The high adventure and swash-buckling action of Skies of Arcadia stands alongside the ultra-popular and eye-grabbing world of Monster Hunter! The cool creatures and epic scale of Panzer Dragoon joins Ryu, Chun-Li and all your favorite characters of the action-packed world of Street Fighter! Do not miss a second of the biggest crossover event EVER to hit Archie Action Comics!" Ian Flynn also commented about the fianl reveal of the additonal franchises to appear on Worlds Unite: :"Skies of Arcadia is one of my favorite games! It has action, adventure, humor, dire world-spanning stakes, and a cast of utterly endearing pirates. I was delighted to have a chance to have Vyse show up in our Sonic & Sega All Stars Racing Transformed story, and I'm even more thrilled to feature the whole crew this time around. They don't overshadowed, of course, the most awesome flying rail shooter to grace the consoles - Panzer Dragoon. And what really needs to be said about Street Fighter and Monster Hunter? One is practically the foundation for all modern fighting games and lives on with Street Fighter V on the way. And the other pits you against massive beasts as training fodder so you can maybe survive long enough to hunt down awe-inspiring boss monsters. New and old, continuing or cherished, they're all legendary games that we want more of!" Also, I do want to point that before this was revealed shortly at around 9 AM EST, there was some leaks on it, possibly before IGN began to update it and the site went down for a few hours. Don't worry about it since its back up. Day 3 What's better than just having those good fellas from Sega? NiGHTS! Yes, NiGHTS along with Tyris Flare from Golden Axe (Both from Sega) will join in. Capcom's Red Arremer from Ghosts 'n Goblins and Amaterasu from Okami will also be part of this ever expanding crossover. With this reveal, Kaminski commented: :"The Worlds Unite crossover event brings with it adventure and action from across the entire video game landscape! From iconic franchises like NiGHTS into Dreams and Ghosts 'n Goblins, to the visually-striking worlds of Okami and Golden Axe — you're not going to see another combo this anywhere else!" Ian Flynn also added some info about the reveal of the four characters that will be on Worlds Unite. :"On the one hand we've got two iconic franchises on opposite ends of the timeline. Golden Axe was one of the first major SEGA hits and is a classic for its arcade-y action and crazy visuals. NiGHTS into Dreams is comparatively newer, even more psychedelic, and stands out as one of the premier titles of the SEGA Saturn era. On the other hand we've got a Capcom classic and a newer masterpiece. Ghosts 'n Goblins is one of those games that set the bar for all others to reach for in terms of quality and gameplay. Frustrating, hair-tearing gameplay - but we love it for its difficulty. And then you have Okami that transcends gaming and becomes 'art' in its own right." Day 2 Recently, Four extra characters (two of which from Capcom and Sega) will be coming to the Crossover. One of them includes Alex Kidd and Billy Hatcher, both from Sega and In addition, Capcom's Viewtiful Joe and Nina from the Breath of Fire franchise will also be on the crossover. Kaminski told IGN: :"With the formation of the reality-traversing "Genesis Portals", our heroes will be taken to new worlds from throughout the Sega and Capcom universes to do battle with Sigma's forces of evil! From the high-fantasy worlds of Alex Kidd and Breath of Fire, to the mischievous and over-the-top adventures of Billy Hatcher and Viewtiful Joe, Sonic, Mega Man and co will explore places never before seen in Archie Action comics!" Ian Also told them that adding the two addition characters outside of the Sonic and Mega Man Franchises. :On the SEGA side of things, we've got the original company mascot in Alex Kidd. When we were putting together the list of franchises to feature, I knew he had to be on the top. Sonic maybe synonymous with SEGA now, but it's only because Alex paved the way for him. And on the other end of the spectrum is Billy Hatcher, the lively and original platforming hero that was the last major new IP for SEGA - at least in the realm of platform heroes like Sonic and Alex. On the Capcom side, we've got the entire party from Breath of Fire 3, arguably the best of the franchise. (I leave the fans to debate how correct/heretical I am). And Viewtiful Joe is as wild and colorful as any franchise out there, which makes it a perfect fit for this cross-world adventure!" Day 1 For the first one, it did reveled the characters that will appear in the are announced back in 2011. That is Sonic, Mega Man, X, and Sticks from the Sonic the Hedgehog Spin-off, Sonic Boom. When this was announced, editor Paul Kaminski commented on this poster that: :"Worlds Unite once again brings together the worlds of Sonic the Hedgehog and Mega Man, but the other two major franchise players in this story come from the wacky world of Sonic Boom and the futuristic battle-torn world of Mega Man X! Last year saw both the comic series launch of Sonic Boom, as well as the major Mega Man comic storyline 'Dawn of X', and these DRASTICALLY different worlds add a combo of comedy and action to 'Worlds Unite' with explosive results! But the biggest addition of all comes in the form of the villainous SIGMA from the world of Mega Man X, who will play a key role in testing both the resolve and might of our heroes!" In addition, Writer, Ian Flynn told IGN that :"We already had Sonic and Mega Man square off in "Worlds Collide" and proved how equally heroic, powerful and blue they are. This time around, we don't need to spend the time establishing them. We can dive right into the heroics - or villainy, in the cast of Act One! I'm really excited we get to dive deeper into MEGA MAN X after dabbling in it earlier. It's loads of fun pairing X's stoic earnestness with Sticks's goofy conspiratorial nature. Just between these four, we've got a huge range of tones and character that are fun to play off each other." Forenote Note that this page WILL get updated as more characters get revealed (there will be an update section on top of this section so expect some more characters that will appear from the games you may have know about. As always, keep it locked to Blue Bomber Comics Wiki and our twitter feed for the latest on the upcoming Worlds Unite Crossover. Worlds Unite will come up this May 2015. Category:Blog posts Category:News